Sobre o Frio nas Minhas Veias e o Gosto dos Seus Beijos
by thenameisacid
Summary: Nós começamos com o frio, os pequenos flocos de neve que iam de encontro à grama, às árvores, ao seu rosto. Seria uma erupção, se não fosse o gelo, se não fosse a neve, se você não fosse feita de inércia; filha do inverno, feita de gelo. Sansa/Theon, Oneshot, em um Universo Alternativo onde o mundo é um lugar perfeito.


**DISCLAIMER: **_As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo _não me pertence, e tampouco os seus personagens.

**N/A:** Em um Universo Alternativo em que a Sansa escapou de Porto Real e Theon manteve Winterfell sob domínio dos Greyjoy.

* * *

**SOBRE O FRIO NAS MINHAS VEIAS E O GOSTO DOS TEUS BEIJOS - CAPÍTULO ÚNICO  
**_por acid_

* * *

Nós começamos com o frio, os pequenos flocos de neve que iam de encontro à grama, às árvores, ao seu rosto. Seria uma erupção, se não fosse o gelo, se não fosse a neve, se você não fosse feita de inércia; filha do inverno, feita de gelo. Nós começamos com o frio, seus braços esguios envolvendo o meu pescoço instintivamente, minhas mãos apertando a sua cintura coberta com a sua armadura feita de veludo e seda e cetim e frio e eu tive medo quando os meus lábios tocaram os seus. Não porque você é proibida, ou porque seria estupidez me apaixonar, ou porque eu pensava que era fácil te machucar. Não – eu tive medo porque se existe nos Sete Reinos alguém que sabe ser mais cruel do que eu, amor, esse alguém é você.

Você, Sansa Stark.

Nós começamos com o frio, mas os seus beijos podiam ser feitos de fogo, também. _Você_ podia ser feita de fogo, de vento, de oceano. Do que você quisesse – e você não faz ideia.

Eu te achava fútil, artificial e estúpida, uma criança mimada com lábios macios e se você fosse a refém nas minhas Ilhas de Ferro, eu faria de você uma das minhas esposas de sal só porque eu gostava do seu rosto.

Mas o refém era eu e você, minha captora. Você capturaria muito mais do que eu sabia possuir, só com o gosto dos seus beijos, mas eu só descobri isso mais tarde.

Tarde demais.

* * *

Podia ter sido esse, o nosso começo de gelo, mas não foi. Não foi porque eu não olhei para você de novo, porque você ainda era uma menina sonhadora e estúpida e eu gostava de pensar que eu já era um homem, e foram só beijos. Você foi enviada ao sul com o seu pai e a sua irmã para servir de boa esposa para o príncipe, exatamente como você sempre sonhou, e eu tentei acreditar em mim mesmo quando eu pensava que _não fazia diferença_. Você era uma criança, eu era um homem, e foram apenas beijos, _não fazia diferença_. Eu já tive muito mais do que beijos e eu podia ter o que eu quisesse de qualquer mulher quando eu quisesse (exceto os seus beijos), _mas não fazia diferença_. Porque eu não me importava se você estava indo para o sul enquanto eu era o eterno prisioneiro do norte. Eu não me importava, e eu sempre fui um mentiroso terrível. Terrível, amor.

E então você foi, e eu fiquei, porque eu ainda era um refém, ainda que eu já tivesse conseguido me convencer de que eu era um irmão para os seus irmãos. Eu não me lembrava da minha vida nas Ilhas de Ferro e nem da minha família e nem do oceano tão bem como eu deveria, mas eu me lembrava do gosto dos seus beijos – eles me atormentariam para sempre e eu não fazia ideia. Mas eu nunca fui de saber as coisas, não é?

Você foi, filha do inverno, e eu fiquei. Eu lutei ao lado do seu irmão rumo ao sul quando eles mataram o seu pai, e eu continuei lutando quando mantiveram você como prisioneira, e eu continuei lutando quando a sua família virou inimiga da coroa. Você ainda ia ser princesa, e eu senti pena de você. Você tornou-se uma refém de guerra – como eu fui refém (seu) da sua família por dez anos – e eu senti pena de você. Você ia se casar com o homem que mandou arrancar a cabeça do seu pai, e eu senti pena de você. Se eu fechasse os olhos, eu ainda conseguia sentir o gosto dos seus beijos queimar nos meus lábios, e eu senti pena de você.

Eu lutei ao lado do seu irmão por justiça, por vingança, _para libertar você_, até o fim. Entenda – o _meu_ fim.

* * *

Nós começamos com o frio, com o meu fim, com o seu recomeço. Nós começamos no dia em que o seu irmão disse que me considerava um irmão também, e me mandou às Ilhas de Ferro _em liberdade_ buscar aliança com o meu pai, no dia em que ele confiou em mim cegamente e eu o traí. Ele me libertou, e eu o traí.

Eu não traí Robb Stark – _como eu poderia?_ – mas ele, o seu irmão, (que foi meu irmão, também) acreditou nisso até o último dia em que ele viveu, então tudo bem. Os Sete Reinos me conhecem como Theon Vira-Casaca agora, porque todos eles se esquecem de que o manto negro em que meu pai me envolveu quando eu nasci tinha a lula-gigante dos Greyjoy bordada, e não o lobo dos Stark. É oceano o que corre em minhas veias, não gelo. Nós começamos com o meu fim, quando eu tomei Winterfell para os Greyjoy, nós começamos com o seu recomeço, quando você achou que estava finalmente segura e eu tomei o seu porto-seguro, nós começamos com o frio.

Vamos com ele até o fim.

* * *

Eu me lembro da sua expressão assustada quando eu invadi o seu castelo desprotegido. Winterfell era a sua salvação depois que você conseguiu escapar de Porto Real – das mãos de uma rainha mais insana que Aerys II, depois de ter assistido um carrasco arrancar a cabeça honrada de seu pai, depois de ter quase morrido sabe-se lá quantas vezes tentando fugir, voltar para o norte. Eu vi o terror refletido nas suas íris brilhantes quando você me viu, parado ao pé da sua cama, e nós começamos com o frio outra vez, eternos dançarinos de um ato cruel.

Eu podia ter dito _eu não estou te traindo – eu sou um Greyjoy, e não um Stark,_ eu podia ter dito _o norte é meu, agora_, eu podia ter dito _você vai dizer para o seu povo que eu sou o novo senhor deles_, eu podia ter dito _quem é o refém agora?_, eu podia ter dito _se ajoelha, Stark_.

Só que eu disse _você é minha_, no lugar, e então eu soube que eu estava perdido.

* * *

Eu fui terrível de muitas maneiras, eu sei. Eu posso até ter tentado ser o príncipe da sua história, mas eu fui o dragão. Aquela criatura que não consegue se controlar – que destrói tudo o que ela quer, sob as ordens distantes de alguém que, honestamente, não faz muita diferença. Eu fui o dragão, cuidado com as chamas, amor. Você é feita de gelo, _cuidado com as chamas_. Eu não ia querer te ver machucada, mas não esquece que eu sou o seu dragão, então cuidado com as chamas.

Eu nunca pensei que eu fosse querer montar no seu corpo sem resistência e clamar vitória sobre a sua não derrota; não, eu sou o dragão da sua história, eu gosto de fazer a guerra, subjugar infelizes que ainda insistem em entrar no meu caminho, tomar o que eu preciso pagando o preço do ferro. Eu gosto de vê-los sofrer, assistir a dor amenizar a expressão de ódio deles, observar homens honrados caírem de joelhos e implorar por qualquer coisa. O meu nome enrolado na língua deles.

Eu não imaginei que eu fosse querer você assim, também, essa necessidade de assinar o meu nome em você, na sua pele, ver a água escorrer vermelha.

Nós começamos com o frio – cuidado com as minhas chamas.

* * *

Eu podia entrar no seu quarto um dia e te oferecer o meu coração e dizer _pega, meu amor, só por garantia_, mas você não quer isso. Eu podia te oferecer todos os castelos que eu tomei, eu podia te oferecer riquezas e raridades e todas as coisas bonitas que você gostava. Antes, quando você era uma menina estúpida e inocente e que não conhecia o que era a dor. Eu me lembro de tudo, amor – o seu apreço por ouro, por pedras, por tecidos caros, por bardos de renome, por canções bonitas, por histórias românticas. O seu lugar sempre foi e não foi no Norte, todo mundo sempre soube e eu podia te tirar daqui agora, mas você não quer isso. Eu podia ser o seu príncipe, o seu rei, eu podia te fazer feliz, apesar de tudo.

Mas você não quer isso, você não quer que eu te ame. Você não quer ser feliz comigo.

Eu queria que nós fôssemos jovens, que eu tivesse sentido tudo isso que eu sinto agora quando você era tudo o que eu podia ter. Quando eu era um refém na sua casa, e não o traidor que tomou o seu castelo e levou, como um bônus perverso, a sua mão em casamento – porque você é minha agora, eu disse isso quando eu invadi o seu castelo, lembra? – Eu podia ter feito você me amar, naquele dia de verão em que a neve te rodeava e você tinha curiosidade brilhando no olhar e eu nunca tinha visto nada tão bonito – eu podia ter me apaixonado ali. Anos atrás, quando você era uma criança e eu gostava de achar que eu já era um homem. Eu podia ter me apaixonado ali, porque você estava apaixonada.

Mas eu comecei com o frio, e você vai carregá-lo até o fim.

* * *

Então os Sete Reinos – meu pai, inclusive – acham que Theon Vira-Casaca matou os seus irmãos menores. O meu pai, agora _Rei das Ilhas de Ferro e do Norte_, me enviou um corvo dizendo que se eu te matasse também o Deus Afogado me enrabaria com a fúria de mil oceanos. Ele vai achar para sempre que eu sou uma criança estúpida, ainda que ele seja o culpado pela desgraça que caiu sobre a nossa família, mas eu aprendi a não me importar. Rei Balon Greyjoy me mandou homens para defender a minha nova fortaleza, o coração do Norte, e perguntou por que, pelos sete infernos, a filha de Eddard Stark ainda não tinha o meu sobrenome.

Eu tive que me casar com você. E eu queria isso, eu queria, mas eu queria que você quisesse também, eu juro. Eu juro. Você gosta de romance, eu sei disso, amor, mas me diz que você não odiou cada momento. Me diz que quando eu proferi os votos olhando nos seus olhos e cobri os seus ombros com o manto dos Greyjoy – me diz que você não quis morrer naquele momento.

Me diz que foi – ainda que só um pouco – como você sempre quis que fosse. Me diz que havia alguma felicidade no brilho dos seus olhos, me diz que medo não foi a única coisa que você sentiu quando eu te fiz abandonar o seu sobrenome e te dei o meu.

Me diz, _mas diz olhando nos meus olhos_, que você não consegue amar. Me amar.

* * *

Eu sei bem que algumas coisas acontecem com facilidade no escuro, mas eu não achei que eu fosse ter medo de abrir os olhos na manhã seguinte. Mas eu tive – eu tive medo de ver mágoa no seu rosto, eu tive medo de ter feito outra escolha ruim. Eu tive medo de abrir os olhos e descobrir que tudo foi um (outro) sonho, também. Tive medo de que a sensação da pele delicada do seu pescoço sob os meus lábios fosse só a minha imaginação, de que as minhas mãos não conhecessem a curva perfeita da sua cintura, o jeito que a sua coluna se arqueia sob os meus toques, a sinfonia perfeita de sons que você pode ser. Eu tive medo de ter feito outra coisa terrível, de você ter percebido que eu podia te amar.

Porque eu podia amar você, sua coisa frágil e delicada e cruel, eu podia amar você com a mesma intensidade que eu te odeio – eu podia te esmagar e me deixar ser esmagado por você. Eu podia fazer de você a minha vida, a minha alma, mais sagrada do que o Deus Afogado, que os Sete Novos Deuses, que os incontáveis Deuses Antigos. Eu podia ir a lugares com você, _por você_, ver o que você vê, admirar o seu rosto adormecido, o seu corpo esguio perdido entre as pesadas peles da nossa cama – eu podia fazer isso para sempre. Eu podia observar a intensidade astronômica da luz do sol atravessar o seu corpo e ter medo do amanhecer te quebrar, como um graveto, ou te elevar, como o anjo que, um dia, você podia ter sido. Eu podia fazer isso todos os dias, sentir essa necessidade desesperada de te proteger, de te fazer minha de novo e de novo e de novo.

Eu podia amar você, minha libélula capturada, minha nevasca impiedosa. Lá fora, o mundo clama por sangue e fogo, e nós estamos em uma encruzilhada, sua princesa cruel. Olha para o mapa do meu coração – nós estamos em uma encruzilhada e é melhor você decidir para onde nós estamos indo, porque nós começamos com o frio, mas ele não pode durar para sempre.

Eu não consigo ser frio para sempre.

* * *

Eu sempre me pergunto o que você está pensando quando você se arrepia assim. Você, parada em frente à janela, o seu rosto desenhado em um perfil surrealmente perfeito, a luz irregular do fogo tingindo a sua pele de porcelana lindamente. Você, com o olhar perdido no nada, como se alguma coisa tivesse sido arrancada de você. As suas mãos enluvadas apertam os seus próprios braços e eu vejo a pele delicada do seu pescoço se arrepiar, o mais lindo dos espetáculos, e não fui eu quem fez isso dessa vez. Eu não sei dos horrores que você passou quando foi prisioneira no sul, e você podia me falar sobre eles, amor. Eu ia te ouvir e te abraçar e passar meus dedos pelos seus cabelos lisos e desejar que os seus horrores fossem meus. Os seus olhos vermelhos tentando conter desesperadamente as lágrimas que você aprendeu a não deixar escapar iam me fazer querer chamar todos os meus vassalos e os seus e destroçar Porto Real.

Talvez eu até faça isso, só porque eu sei que essa é uma das poucas coisas que você realmente gostaria nessa vida.

Você não me fala dos seus horrores, mas eu envolvo os seus ombros e te puxo contra o meu peito porque é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você. Você não me abraça de volta, _você nunca me abraça de volta_, mas essa não é a primeira e nem a última vez que eu tento dificultar a sua atuação. Porque é uma atuação, meu amor, você não me engana mais. Você é tão cruel quanto eu gosto de pensar que eu sou, e você vai me afastar com os seus movimentos leves e me lançar um daqueles olhares feitos de gelo e pedir licença antes de se afastar. Você não me engana mais.

Mas continua atuando, eu te devo isso. Continua fazendo de conta que você me odeia, eu aguento. Continua evitando o meu olhar e agindo como se você não tivesse mais vontade de viver, amor, porque a tua atuação fica ainda mais falsa com as luzes apagadas. Mas tudo bem, continua me beijando como se fosse só uma obrigação, filha do inverno, continua tentando abafar os seus gemidos e os seus apelos com os seus lábios no meu pescoço, continua me punindo com as suas unhas atacando as minhas costas como se eu não gostasse. Como se você não soubesse o efeito que você tem. Continua com o frio, como se eu não soubesse o quanto você é quente. Continua fingindo que eu nunca vou te fazer feliz, que eu não sou o príncipe que você queria.

Continua, porque eu vou continuar fingindo que eu não vou me apaixonar.

* * *

Então, em uma dessas noites, eu quis te dar algo diferente do meu desespero e da minha necessidade. Acho que eu te dei algo parecido com amor – eu posso até ter atirado o meu coração para você, não sei. Lá fora, o céu estava azul, e a neve era azul, e a luz que invadia o quarto timidamente era azul, e você tinha cabelos vermelhos. Então eu te pressionei contra a cama e passei os meus dedos pelos seus cabelos vermelhos e você me olhou como se achasse que eu tivesse ficado louco. Eu sorri, porque eu queria te dar algo diferente, dessa vez, então eu te beijei com adoração e eu procurei nos seus lábios vermelhos aquela tarde de verão de anos atrás em que eu te beijei pela primeira vez no bosque sagrado, e você era a minha captora e eu era o seu refém e me diz, amor, o que está diferente agora?

Desculpa, eu não consigo fingir para sempre. Mas eu te avisei, eu fiz isso certo, não diz que eu não avisei. Então, eu não consigo aguentar esse frio para sempre. Eu sou um Greyjoy, vindo do mar, e não do inverno, _por favor, amor, não me faz aguentar esse frio para sempre_.

A sua pele estava fria quando eu terminei de desatar os laços do seu vestido, então eu te beijei até que os seus braços estivessem enroscados no meu pescoço e a sua respiração estivesse quente demais para que eu conseguisse pensar. _Você é minha_, eu pensei, e é exatamente o que eu te disse quando eu tomei Winterfell e te capturei, e talvez eu tenha dito isso de novo, essa noite. Você é minha, você é minha, _você é minha_, e eu sei que você não queria ser, mas eu também não queria precisar que você fosse, então tudo bem. Você é minha, e cada gemido que escapa da sua garganta, traindo a sua atuação, é meu, então está tudo bem. Você é minha, e os seus olhos suplicantes e a sua respiração ofegante também são meus, então está tudo bem. Os seus movimentos erráticos e sem sentido fazem todo o sentido junto com os meus, então está tudo bem.

Eu digo que te amo e eu continuo dizendo _eu te amo eu te amo eu te amo_ até que eu não consiga mais fazer nada que não seja fechar os olhos e esquecer de tudo e, talvez, não esteja tudo bem. Você queria o frio, eu sei, amor, mas eu te disse que eu não ia aguentar ele para sempre. A culpa é minha, mas também não é, mas eu não quero ser o seu dragão para sempre, amor.

* * *

Eu tive medo de abrir os olhos, de novo. O seu corpo estava quente ao lado do meu, eu sentia, mas eu não queria abrir os olhos porque eu te amava e eu atirei o meu coração para você, mas eu sabia que você não queria isso. Eu tive medo de abrir os olhos, de ter feito outra coisa horrível, de ter estragado tudo (que não era muito).

A luz do sol invadia o quarto fracamente, e a poeira flutuando brilhava e me lembrava vidro partido e eu não queria olhar para você. Mas os seus olhos azuis estavam muito abertos e muito brilhantes e _extremamente quentes_ e era impossível evitar os seus olhos, então eu olhei. Você se moveu, então, o corpo respondendo lentamente por causa do sono, e a sua mão delicada correu pelo meu braço e alcançou a minha mão e entrelaçou os nossos dedos juntos e _era quente_. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso pequeno e você fechou os olhos e eu contornei a sua cintura com um braço e beijei a sua têmpora e você me deixou te envolver com um suspiro pequeno e satisfeito e eu não tinha estragado tudo.

Fui eu quem começou com o frio, e você nunca pediu para eu ser o dragão da sua história, mas eu nunca fui de saber as coisas, não é mesmo?


End file.
